


Bed Rest

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring Castiel, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Castiel, Short & Sweet, Sick Dean Winchester, Stubborn Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Dean is sick, and Castiel is tasked with taking care of the stubborn patient.





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another fic request here. Hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♥

“I’m not sick,” Dean protested as Castiel added an extra pillow behind his head. “I’ve never been sick in my life.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything.”

“I should be on that hunt with Sam. What if something goes wrong?”

Castiel gave him a wry smile. “You know your brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.”

“But –”

“I’m not arguing with you, Dean. You’re on bed rest until I say so. Understand?”

Dean threw back his head with a groan. “C’mon, Cas... What’ve I gotta do to convince you I’m fine?”

“If you can go a full hour without being sick, I’ll consider it.”

“A full hour? You want me to lie here for an hour?”

“I’m sure you’ll cope.”

“This is torture, man. You know that?”

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly, reaching across the bed to cup the hunter’s clammy cheek. “Given our history, I think we both know that’s a gross exaggeration.”

“I’d rather go back to hell than sit on my ass doing nothing all day...”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“At least let me go for a drive,” Dean pleaded. “I won’t go far!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “And let you endanger yourself on the road? I don’t think so.” He pulled the covers up to Dean’s chin and pressed a kiss against his sticky forehead. “I’m going to make you some soup, okay? Don’t go anywhere.”

Dean pouted. “Where the hell would I go?”

“Just stay in bed. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He was pleasantly surprised to find Dean exactly where he left him ten minutes later, still curled up in a ball beneath the covers. But the sickly shade of his skin was enough to dampen his victory.

“Oh, Dean,” he said, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. Up close, he could see the hunter was shaking.

Dean whimpered. “I threw up again...”

“I guessed as much.”

“You were right, Cas. I’m sick.”

Castiel rubbed his shoulders and huffed a laugh. “I’m glad you’ve finally seen sense.”

“I don’t like being sick.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Will you stay with me for a little while?”

“Of course.” He lifted back the covers and laid Dean’s head against his chest, carding his fingers through the hunter’s hair. “Do you think you’re ready to eat something?”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Not yet.”

“Okay.”

A horrible gurgling sound erupted from Dean’s stomach, and Castiel rushed to grab the sick bucket before he made a mess on the floor. As Dean shuddered and gagged over the bucket, Castiel massaged his lower back and whispered words of comfort against his ear.

“I’m here,” he said softly. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

When Dean was finished, Castiel cleaned out the bucket and fetched him some water. He managed a few tentative sips before collapsing against Castiel’s chest again, then closed his eyes and slept. The soup slowly congealed on the bedside table as Castiel remained trapped beneath Dean’s weight; he didn’t have the heart to disturb his boyfriend by moving away too soon.  

“You’re a terrible patient,” he told Dean, gently tracing the sleep-softened features of his face. “It’s a good thing I love you so much.”


End file.
